A Sonny Adventure
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: So the rest of Sonny's dad, along with her brother and sister come to live with them in LA. Meanwhile Mr. Condor has quite the suprise for So Random and Mackenzie falls
1. Chapter 1

It was summertime, and So Random and Mackenzie falls were done with filming for a couple of months. Well, so they though.

Mr. Condor had announced that he wanted them to come to the studios the upcoming Monday, so that he can announce a surprise he has for both shows. But both casts had no idea what it was but were pretty sure they had no more filming for the summer. Boy, how some people can be so wrong.

Now, Sonny Monroe was sitting on the window seat by, well by her window of course. It is a window seat after all. She was looking out the window waiting for her older brother Brad, her twin sister Hailey, and her dad Robert Munroe. The three of them had stayed behind in Winsconsion to take care of the farm, when Sonny and her mom Connie went to Las Angeles so that Sonny could be on So Random, which was a dream come true for her.

Back when Sonny was offered the spot on So Random, the whole family decided to fast and pray, asking God for guidance and direction, and what His will was in this. They felt that God telling them Sonny should take the job and go to La with her mother, while her father, brother and sister stay back. Now Mr. Munroe, Brad, and Hailey were moving to La to be with Sonny and Mrs. Munroe. Mr. Munroe had felt God speaking to his heart letting him know that it was time for the family to be back together. So he prayed bout it, and then sold the farm and made travel plans to LA.

Sonny was beyond exited to see them again. She couldn't wait to introduce them to her new friends from her cast, oh and Chad, for some reason the three wanted to meet him. It's not like she talked to them about Chad Dylan Cooper… or did she? Okay, so maybe she did mention him a little bit, or a lot, whatever.

Just then, while Sonny was in mid thought, A sparlking blue hummer pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Sonny quickly took off, ran out of her room, through the living room, out the door, through the hallway, down the six sets of stairs, and over to her family giving her sister a huge hug.

Hailey laughed as she tried to keep her balance.

"Hey sis."

Brad gave a short wave to his sister. "Hey Son, long time no see."

Sonny giggled as she pulled away from Hailey and rushed over to her brother to give him a huge hug.

"Brad!" she squealed. When she pulled away from the hug, she said, "you know, Brad, when you call me Son, it's sounds like you're calling me your son."

Brad laughed at his funny sister. "Well, hey it's better than Braddie which you two girls _still_ call me."

The two girls giggled.

"That's right we do Braddie!" Hailey sang.

"Oh you, I'm going to get ya!" Brad shouted as he chased after Hailey.

"Ah!" Hailey screamed in a joking manner, "Sonny, help! Braddie's out to get me!"

"Oh no you don't" Sonny exclaimed as she ran, and pounced on Brad's back knocking him to the ground.

"whoo-hoo, I've got him. " Sonny exclaimed.

Hailey jumped in the air, punching it with her fist, "Whoo-hoo, go Sonny!"

Sonny giggled. Brad put his hands up in the air as his elbows rested on the ground.

"Okay, okay I give up" Brad laughed.

"Okay kids, that's enough." Connie said, as she came up to the car. "Besides, I need my hello hugs from my two 'long-lost' kids".

Sonny got up off of Brad so that he could go hug Connie, and Hailey ran to Connie embracing her and Brad in a huge hug.

"Mom!" She squealed.

"Hey mom, missed ya" Brad said, as he pulled away from the short hug he gave mom, though it was hard for he had to get for he was between Connie and Hailey. Hailey, however, was still hugging Connie.

"Oh, my babies." Connie sighed, "I missed you so much." She kissed Hailey and tried to kiss Brad, but Brad moved away and just smiled. Connie laughed and went up to Robert.

"Hey you," Robert said, as he hugged his wife. He then gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Get a room!" Brad shouted playfully at his parents. Robert walked up to Brad and gave him a nuggie.

Brad swatted his hand away, and yelled, "Dad! My hair."

Connie laughed, "Okay, enough fun, Sonny why don't you show Hailey your room, since you are now sharing it. And I will show Brad to his. Kay?"

Sonny smiled, happy that the whole family was back together. She was thankful that God brought them back together. So she whispered a sweet "thank You Jesus." As she walked with Hailey back to the apartment. She was holding two of Hailey's bags, while Hailey had somehow managed to get the other six bags. Struggling, Hailey barely caught up to Sonny.

Sonny looked at her twin sister, and giggled. "You know, you could have just picked up two of the bags and we both could have come back to get the rest."

"Eh," Hailey said non-chalant, "Saves time. So what's the fungenda for tomorrow?"

Hailey was well aware of Sonny's fungendas and would join her and Lucy in them most of the time back in Winsconsion.

Sonny grinned, happy that her sister knew her so well. "Well, first I've got to go to the studio tomorrow. Mr. Condor has some surprise for the cast of So Random, and Mackenzie Falls. Oddly, when Marshall called to tell me this he asked me if I had any male relatives, so when I told him bout Brad, he asked me to bring him along."

"Oh cool!" Hailey exclaimed, "Can I come?"

"Don't see why not?" Sonny answered, with her usual huge grin. " After all I'd love for you to meet Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora."

"Let's not forget Chad!" Hailey sang.

"Ugh, Chad." Sonny said in fake disdain, and in a slight teasing manner.

"Oh come on, Sonny, you know you like him." Hailey pointed out.

Sonny tried to hide her smile, "Yeah, but its not like he likes me."

"I don't know bout that!" Hailey sang.

Sonny decided to change the subject. "Anyways I wonder what our surprise is! I can't wait to see what it is!" Sonny squealed.

What could this surprise be?

**Thanks for reading, couldn't have written this without God's help Hopefully, I can get myself to update Sonny with a Chance: A Swac movie. Well anyways God bless! He loves you so much**


	2. What?

**I dedicate this God without whom I couldn't write this.**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance.**

**Just want to say sorry for not updating my Swac stories and like all my other stories and I hope you forgive me and bear with me. Love ya'll and God bless:) **

Sonny woke up with a song in her heart. Today was the day that Mr. Condor had an announcement for them. She got of bed, got dressed and pulled out her Bible. She opened to Psalm 23 and began reading.

The Lord is my Shepard I shall not want.

He makes me lie down in green pastures.

He leads me to quiet waters. He restores my soul. He guides me in paths of Righteousness for His name sake. Even though I walk in the valley of the shadow of fear, I will fear no evil for You are with me. You rod and staff they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil. My cup overflows. Surly. Goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the House of The Lord forever.

After reading the scripture Sonny put her Bible down. She looked up and began to pray.

"Hey Jesus, I just want to thank you for everything that You have done. You are amazing. You are the Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End, the great I am, the King of kings and Lord of Lords the Prince of Peace. I love You Jesus, You are my Everything. I pray for my mom, my dad, Hailey, Brad, Lucy, Tawni, Zora, Grady, Marshall, Nico, Miss Bitterman, Mr. Condor, Chad, and everyone in my life. As you know today is a day that Mr. Condor is going to announce some big news and I can't wait. I wonder what it is.."

"Chad, Chad, Chad!" A voice rang out from Chad's dressing room. Chad was fixing his, when he stood up straight from hearing the voice. He opened the door.

"What do y-Rose?" He asked when he saw who standing at the door. A petite girl about his age with curly blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled.

"Hey Chaddy," she said. Chad grinned, hugged her, twirling her while doing so, and said,

"Whatcha doing here Rosie?" Rose giggled and snorted.

"Mr. Condor called me. He said that there was some news he was going to give the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls and for some reason he wanted me to come," Rose shrugged. She then looked at Chad and smirked.

"So, I guess this means I get to meet this Sonny I've heard so much about ," She poked him on the side. He blushed and swatted her hand away.

"Pfft, Sonny what makes you think I talk about Sonny all the time?" Rose looked at him.

"Oh I don't know does 'Sonny's always cute. She can't do anything without it being cute. Stupid cute.' Sound familiar?" She deepened her voice to imitate Chad while quoting him and then extending out her hands. "Bam-what!" Chad rolled his eyes, and ran his hands through his hair. His sister was so odd but he loved her so much. Just then, Chad's co star from the hit tv show, Mackenzie Falls, Chloe Dewitz came into the room.

"Chad, it's time for Mr. Condor to reveal the big news," she informed. Chloe was actually nice in real life but acted mean to the ransoms, or the cast of So Random, because of the pressure she felt from her cast members. Rose turned to Chloe and hugged her.

"Hey Chlo," She greeted. "It's so fantabulous to see you." Chloe chuckled and hugged back.

"Hey Ro," she smiled. "whatcha doing here?"

Chad was quick to answer this.

"Mr. Condor wants her in on the news" he grinned. Chloe smiled. He was a big softie when it came to his twin just like he was a big softie towards Sonny. Yes, Chloe knew about his crush on her, the whole cast knew, possibly even the whole studio knew.

"Well, we better go," Chloe said after a few minutes. "If we're late Mr. Condor might fire us" That was no joke. Mr. Condor usually did fire people if they angered him. Chad and Rose nodded and all three teens took off running.

Chad was running so fast that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into someone and sent them flying.

"Hey, watch-" he stopped when he saw that it was familiar brunette. "Sonny?" He went to help her from the floor but a tall, suave guy with redish brown hair and brown eyes helped her up.

"You okay Son?" He asked. Sonny nodded and then turned to Chad with a smile.

"Oh hey Chad, sorry didn't see you there," She turned to Brad and Hailey who was on the other side of her. "Chad this is Hailey and Brad, Hailey and Brad this is Chad." Hailey gave a small squeal.

"I can't believe I finally met Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad smirked.

"Nice to meet all my fans," he said. He looked at Brad and wondered who he was to Sonny. Was he her boyfriend? A sharp pang tugged at his heart but he knew this guy would be better for Sonny. Just then Mr. Condor came.

"I'm sure you all wondering why I have asked you here," he started. Rose raised her hand and said,

"I am." Sonny looked at her and wondered who the gorgeous blond, that she didn't know was. She looked somewhat familiar.

Mr. Condor looked at her for a second, and looked back to the group.

"I've decided to make a Mackenzie Falls Movie," the cast of Mackenzie Falls cheered. "And a Check It Out Girls Movie"

"What?" Sonny squealed. "That's great!"

"I know, finally the check it out girls are going to be their own movie!" Tawni exclaimed.

Mr. Condor cleared his throat and all direction turned to him.

"Both movie's will be in Hawaii, and each cast will be in the other's movie some way or another as a main character an extra or part of the crew. Think of this as a bonding exercise." Sounds of shock could be heard from all over the room. Rose held her hand up again.

Mr. Condor looked at her, "Yes Rose?"

"I still don't know why I'm here," Rose said. Mr. Condor sighed.

"I'll need you to play a part in each movie," he told her. Then he looked at Brad and Hailey.

"How would you two like to be in one of the movies?" Hailey and Brad both pointed at their selves, looked at each other, then at Mr. Condor.

"Us?" They both said. Mr. Condor nodded.

"Yes, I could use more actors so you guys in?" Hailey and Brad both looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah," Hailey nodded. Mr. Condor smiled.

"Great," He turned to the crew, "You will all be rooming with someone from the other show." This got several exclaims, such as 'What?' 'You got to be kidding me' and 'Really'. Mr. Condor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes really," He said. "So, the pairings are Sonny and Chloe, Portlyn and Tawni, Sonny's female visitor, and Rose, Zora, and Dakota, Chad, and Nico, Trevor and Brad, and Grady and Devon." Again, there were more exclaimations.

"What?!" Zora shrieked. "I'm with Dakota? What's she even doing going with us?"

"Portlyn?" Tawni shrieked.

"You think I"m pleased with this?" Portlyn shrieked.

"I get Rainy?" Chad asked.

"it's Nico," Nico said. "I don't want to room with Chad Dylan Pooper."

Sonny just lookekd at Chloe. She didn't really know her all that well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. What surprised her was that Chloe gave her a small smile.

Mr. Condor shouted to quiet everyone down.

"Okay! You guys will room with who I have paired you up with or else," He yelled. This scared everyone, for they did not want to lose their jobs. Then, Mr. Condor turned to Zora.

"And, yes, Dakota will be going. She will be playing a young version of Sonny's character."

"But why?" Tawni whined. No one really liked Dakota, they all thought she was spoiled. Mr. Condor sighed.

"Because, she begged me to be in one of the movies," he replied as if he was worn down. "She wanted to be in Mackenzie Falls, but I didn't want her to be in a show she was not allowed to watch. So she's going to be in the Check it Out Girls, but since the movie is in Hawaii, I will be going with you guys."

There were gasp, and awe's all around. They all thought that it was a huge deal that Mr. Condor would be coming to film the movie. He doesn't usually get involved in the shows of his studio. Chloe smiled. She was excited for this oppurtunity. But when she remembered that the Randoms were there, especially a certain one. Her smile disappeared. She felt like she had an image to keep, one she didn't really want to keep, but felt pressured to keep anyway.

Mr. Condor gave a nod and said,

"Well, I must be going. You have a week to pack for the trip,' And with that he left. Sonny beamed and looked around.

"We're going to do a Check It Out movie? I'm so excited, are you excited?" She exclaimed. Chloe scoffed to hide the smile that was trying to make it's way on her face.

"Yeah, but the Mack Falls movie is going to be so much better. Too bad we have to have Randoms infect our movie," she pretended to shudder. "And, what's worse is that serious actors like us will be in a comedy movie like So Random's Check It Out Girls." Portlyn chuckled and gave Chloe a high five.

"Good one Chlo," She cheered. Chloe gave a fake smile dissatisfied with her self.

"Yeah, you Randoms better not mess up our movie with your 'Funny'," Chad said, using quotation marks. This seemed to make Sonny mad. She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Chad, us Randoms can do just well in a serious drama as you guys," Chad shook his head.

"Oh Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, there's a difference between you Random's and the Falls" he said. Sonny looked at him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Chad smirked. He loved getting on her nerves. One, it kept her a safe distance from him. He knew that if he let her closer to him, that he might her hurt and him, and he couldn't allow that.

"We act," he said smugly. Sonny scoffed.

"You're such a jerk Chad," she exclaimed. "We're going to be in your movie and there's nothing you can do about it." She paused and smirked. "Unless you want to get fired. Do you want to get fired, Chad." He looked down.

"No," he said. She smirked.

"Good," this caused Chad to smirk, this was his favorite part of their arguements.

"Good." Sonny said back.

"Fine"

"Fine."

"Are we good?" Sonny asked, searching his blue eyes, trying not to get lost in them. Waht she didn't know was Chad was finding it just as hard not to get lost in hers.

"Oh, we're so good," he stubbornly said. This caused Sonny to turn away from him and leave with the mysterious girl and boy, which caused a pain in his heart. Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora all gave him ugly looks and followed her. Chloe sighed and turned to him, giving him a soft, sisterly look. Chad was like a brother to her.

"Chad, I know you like her," she confronted him. He gave her a look of denial. But, she continued. "So, why do you argue with her so much? Why don't you just tell her?" Chad scoffed.

"Pfft, what? Me like Sonny?" He gave an all too fake laugh. Chloe shook her head.

"Save it Chad, I know you're just denying it." She gave him a soft look. "Look, I'm telling you this cause I care for you. One day, you're going to push her away from you, if you are not too careful." Chad sighed, and looked away. He then walked away, leaving Chloe alone to sigh to her self. Chloe sighed and headed to the cafeteria. She got some frozen yogert and then sat at a table, by herself, not feeling like sitting at the Mack Falls table. From a distance, she caught a glimpse from a certain person. That person looked her way, causing her to give him a mean look, despite her true thoughts of the person, and then she looked away.

**Who did Chloe see, and why did she give him a mean look? And how exactly does she feel for him? Guess you'll have to find out. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I haven't updated my SWAC stories in a while, but I'm going to try to do better. You guys might want to check my profile for a new poll, but no promises :) **

**Love ya'll and God bless, He loves you :)**


End file.
